Closure
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Celebrating what J.K.R. finally admitted with this little one shot of Harmony.


OK guys, I know I've been away for such a long time but I'm back for a one-shot since JKR finally admitted what we knew ever since we were children, I promise I will try to keep up with my story "Harry Potter and the Lovers of Future and Past", for now please enjoy...

* * *

_Closure_

It was either too late in the night or too early in the morning, the young woman standing by the large window didn't care. She only watched the thunderstorm across the English Capital. London seemed beautiful in these hours, the sounds of rain on the rooftop and of thunder far away in the eastern part of Muggle London soothed her troubled day.

She sighed, her hand reaching for a lock of her bushy chestnut hair. Playing with her locks was a bad habit recently gained, she sighed again and quit the move, knowing she should stop it. The living room around her was illuminated only by a lamp by the sofa's little table. She wrapped herself tighter in the overly sized sweater she had stolen from the bedroom, her feet bare and without socks on the wooden floor. She allowed her head to rest against the window's edge, closing her eyes for a moment to absorb the serenity of the moment.

Hermione Granger was a woman of perspective, of control, she never allowed things to get out of schedule, let alone out of hand, she was who she was for a reason. Reason.

She sighed again. There was no reason in the past weeks, months, years, decades in her life, why she ever tried to work with reason when life only threw turmoil at her?

She opened her eyes at the sound of the lonely bedroom's door opening behind her, light footsteps, footsteps she knew so well and then a hand around her waist and another on her shoulder and neck, caressing lightly. His touch never startling her although others wouldn't have even heard the door or his steps.

'I thought you'd be asleep.' His voice is groggy from sleep, tired just like her own she's sure, husky as she always liked it when talking to her. 'You're not feeling well?' His voice now is laced with concern at which, she smiled at and turns around, leaving her favorite view of rainy London for his eyes. Of course, the news shocked him, it'd be normal, everyone is going to be concerned, everyone is going to be socked, some even mad at her, at them.

'I'm fine, Harry, just couldn't sleep.' Hermione replied in her own low voice, a bit hoarse from all this time without speaking. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

'You want to go back to bed?' he asks as he accioes his wand and then conjuring fire in the small fireplace of his apartment. 'I don't think you should be barefoot, you always say we must wear something on our feet.' He adds with that boyish smile he has even in his early thirties and she chuckles and puts her hands on his clothed torso.

'And since when you listen to me?' she asks with a glance at his own bare feet and his boyish smile widens with some "busted" hints in his expression.

'I always listen to you, just sometimes it's hard to follow the instructions.' He says before he can plant a kiss on her forehead before he can move slightly lower and steal a kiss from her lips.

She smiles against the kiss and wraps her arms around his shoulders, they're the same height, only he's slightly different than the boy she struggled to keep alive all these years back. His glasses gone, a few days' beard on his handsome face, the scar almost hidden beneath his always messy hair that has grown a bit too much. His training gave him board back and shoulders, not overwhelming but board enough to make her look petite before him and her own training did good to her, her body is lean but not thin, there are curves and there are valleys. Her hair has grown less bushy than in her teen years yet it's still unmanageable most of the days, now she's the one wearing glasses to see close yet she doesn't wear them now and doesn't want to cure her eyesight yet, she kind of likes the glasses although she's happy to have them ridden for Harry.

His hand abandons his wand on the window-sill and his hand moves to her abdomen while one of her hands moves down his toned arm, clothed by the thin t-shirt he's wearing. His other hand caressing the small of her back before he can make the step that needs to be taken for him to trap her against the wall by the window. The rooms gets illuminated by lightening outside and then the thunder follows but the two lovers don't mind the noise, others would be frightened, these two need much more. Maybe confronting their reality would be enough.

At the thought, Hermione breaks the kiss and sighs as she nestles her head against his shoulder and Harry hugs her to his body.

'Things will get out of hand,' her voice is muffled as her lips are against his skin, her warm breath against his skin giving him goose bumps.

'Things are _always_ out of hand…' he tries to reason with her through humor although he knows she won't buy it.

'People will be mad at us.' She adds to her warnings and he sighs this time. A few hours ago, he was the most confused yet happy person alive, he wouldn't let even Hermione ruin the happiness and leave the confusion behind.

'If they are then maybe they shouldn't be that close to us. The news are of happiness, not madness.' Harry says and Hermione looks up at him, only a bit surprised. 'We got through Hell, you and I, we almost died more than once, it's been years, it's time for everyone to deal with certain things, and if we are one of it, then so be it.

'I have already regretted not telling everyone from the beginning, it's Hell trying to play casual with you around everyone, and sometimes I think that everyone knows anyway so let just go clear with everyone and be done with it. They should have more things to do than get mad at us for trying to be happy, Hermione.' Harry's words are strict and true but his voice is soothing, warm, like it always was when he reassured or helped her with something, when he praised or admired her. the same tone now gives her strength.

'You're right,' Hermione whispers and sighs again as his hand keeps caressing her abdomen. He smiles and steals another kiss.

'The day has come where I'm right and you admit so, it is a glorious day.' Harry confirms and makes her chuckle.

'It's still nightfall.' She tries to counter and he shakes his head.

'It's four in the morning but it's February, what did you expect?' he counters back and wins again as she smiles and this time reaches for a kiss herself who he's more than happy to answer.

It had been so easy and so complicated at first, a night out, a few drinks, a simple question from each other _"Are we happy?" _ It was all it had taken for them to pause their drinks and think, actually think if they were happy indeed and what it meant to be happy, keep everyone happy?

Hermione was the first, as the smartest one, to come to the conclusion, she was supposed to be happy when everyone was happy, when everyone had nothing bad to say, when the _atmosphere _was happy, when Harry was happy. And then it was his turn to realize that he wasn't happy, he had thought he was, he had tried to be, but he wasn't, there was no reason to be unhappy either but happiness was a big thing and having lived through Hell, you can understand and feel it, and he couldn't.

And then, they had looked at each other, truly looked at each other, like they had done only few times before in their lives and had either been interrupted by people or events, at that moment there had been nothing to disturb or distract them. And the realization had sunk in like a stone in a calm lake, they were making each other happy, more than anything, deeper than anyone else, based on their love for each other, their unconditional, instinctive love. They were each other's happiness.

And happiness had came, secretly at first, for the press not to haunt them down, for their work not to get complicated with the bureaucratic of it since they belonged in the same squad of Aurors and lovers couldn't be in the same team in case they showed weakness, for their friends not to get too overwhelming, for their "family" not to get mad at them as there were still failed expectations from people who couldn't accept that they weren't in the war anymore, they weren't teenagers anymore. And there had been a few peaceful years of happiness.

But now things were different, for the past hours, things had changed, and everything would get even more different for the next days, weeks and years. Now it wasn't just about Harry and Hermione.

'Girl or Boy?' he asks in a whisper and Hermione looks deep into his eyes.

'What do I want?' she wonders for the first time since the charm showed her the truth she had suspected since she was three weeks late, contraceptive charms had been on but you can never be too sure. She thought for a moment. 'As long as it's healthy, given my medical history with the war and our job, I don't mind at all.' She answers honestly and he smiles and kisses her lips once more.

'You'll be both fine, I'm sure of it, you're fighters.' Harry reassures her in his warm voice, the realization of her having participated in a mission eight days ago had frightened him when they had found out a few hours ago about the pregnancy but he was sure she was fine, the quick check up he had performed, like they always did when they returned from missions, had proven that. The charm they had cast a few hours ago had proven that Hermione was five weeks pregnant, give or take so it was around Christmas' Even when they conceived their baby.

A baby. He still needed time to realize the whole concept of it.

'It'll be a girl,' Harry says suddenly and Hermione looks up at him in wonder this time.

'That's what you want?' she asks softly, a baby girl would be nice, a baby boy would be equally beautiful.

'It's what it'll be and yes I think a mini Hermione would be lovely for our firstborn, someone to hold off the rest of the gang that will follow.' Harry replies and Hermione's eyes widen.

'A gang? Of how many?' she asks and he grins.

'At least four, a girl, a boy, another boy and then a little girl again.' Harry says certain of the course of children that would occur and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

'Whatever your say, after all, you were better than me in Divination.' She says playfully and he laughs and hides his face in the crook of her neck only to blow some air and make her squeal, her ticklish spot.

'I was better because you never set foot.' He accuses and she's laughing.

'For good reasons!' she shoots back and he grins and gives a pause to his teasing so he could cup her face with his hands and give her another kiss.

'But, I want the children to be raised in a proper household.' Harry announces seriously and Hermione smiles, nodding.

'You finally realize that this tiny little flat won't be enough? It barely fitted you.' She says and he rolls his eyes and steals another kiss.

'That's not what I mean,' he says huskily and Hermione looks deep into his eyes. Things are changing so fast but she is sure of her partner in life by now.

'Harry, will you marry me?' she asks first and he's grinning, always the renovating, always the diverse, the perfect mother for his children.

'I will.' He answers her proposal and she grins and kisses him deeply. They need no rings and no expensive restaurants, they had made it through jewelry that could control you and through her awful mushroom soup. They were good with what they had at the moment, and that was within Hermione's body, growing and proving the change in their lives for all they were worth.

They were about to have everything, not fractions anymore, not beats and pieces, they were about to have their happy closure.

* * *

I needed something quiet, something simple and harmonious, I hope you enjoyed it :D

xxx

CP09


End file.
